


In her weakest moments

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: Harper and Abby have a conversation after they return from the gas station
Relationships: Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	In her weakest moments

After returning from the gas station and giving John, Jane’s old bedroom for the night, Harper and Abby went upstairs to Harper´s childhood room.

They sat down on the bed none of them really talking, but Harper knew they were probably thinking the same thing, how could they move on from her awful acts.

She was about to speak when Abby cut in “Did you really liked him?” she said pointing to the poster of Josh Harnett in the closet door.

Harper laughed and shook her head no “At the time I had a mad crush on Julia Stiles and that girl from The Faculty”.

“Clea DuVall?” Abby asked and Harper nodded, “I had a crush on her too after watching But I´m a Cheerleader”.

Then she got up and started walking towards where the trophies and other stuff were.

Spelling bee she picked that trophy first and showed it to Harper, letting her know she wanted to hear the story.

Harper sighed and said “I was nine, was the first competition I can remember and I hated every second of it, I spent two whole weeks in a stress a kid that age shouldn´t go through, when they told me I had won I just felt relieved that I wouldn´t have to give all my time to get ready”.

“Your parents were probably really proud” Abby said as she turned to look at her girlfriend.

“Dad gave me a pat on the shoulder and a general critique about it, mom just took several pictures and tried to get everyone´s attention” slowly she stood up and walked towards the trophies.

“Dad went on to tell Sloane ´See this is how it's done´ I feel that was the moment where our relationship changed, from then on it was us competing to win the pats and the ´well done´” she sounded so sad.

“A few months after that spelling bee we had a talent show competition at my school, I played piano at the time so mom insisted I did that, I spent weeks learning a pretty difficult piece” she frown.

“I just wanted to do something fun like a magic trick or something I was so obsessed with Harry Potter, that I just wanted to do something like that” she sighed and Abby put her hand on her arm to comfort her.

“The whole thing was a bore fest for everyone and I made some mistakes, I just saw my dad leaving the auditorium” these kind of things were the ones that had marked Harper the most.

Abby felt sick, Harper was just a little kid what kind of person would do that to their child.

“After the show the car ride was so quiet, Jane actually cheered for me but it was dad I was worried about and mom, the next day they just acted like I wasn't there”.

Suddenly she turned to Abby “I know, we are nowhere near to start a family or getting married, more so after the shit I pulled up, but please…” she said taking her girlfriend's hand in hers.

“Promise me that if we ever have kids you won´t let me be like that with them… like my parents were with me, that you won´t let me condition my love for them” Harper´s eyes were fill with tears, the desperation on her face made Abby´s chest hurt, tonight she had seen her in ways she had never seen her before, so vulnerable and unsure about herself and she hated that this was brought by the people with whom she should feel safe.

And then the thing about marriage she suddenly felt like the ring in her duffle bag would burn a hole in it, but Harper was right they needed to fix this bump on their road before she would give her the ring.

Still she said with all the confidence she had knowing full well that they would indeed have a future together “I will not let you be like that, we won't… we are not them Harper” she said as she hugged her.

She felt her girlfriend relax and nod as she held her tight.

In this moment she knew something for sure she could love Harper in her worst and weakest moments.

They stood like that for a few minutes until Abby spoke again “Come on let´s go to bed, I heard someone wanted to wake up with me on Christmas morning”.

She pulled away slowly and smiled when she saw she had caused Harper to smile again, she definitely wanted to be able to do that for the rest of her life.

“I love you!” Harper said before leaning down and kissing her, Abby kissed her back.

They got ready and then lay in bed like they always did, Abby on her back and Harper on her side, one arm over Abby´s waist and her head on her shoulder.

They both knew they had a lot of things to work over but they were just happy to know that their love was strong enough to survive a storm, maybe this wasn´t the first Christmas either of them had imagined their first would be like but at least they were together and for them that was enough.


End file.
